


Button

by veenarenne



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenarenne/pseuds/veenarenne
Summary: Yeosang just wanted to peacefully try the shirt he got from the racks earlier inside this boutique. Not until the button of his shirt gut stuck and he has no option to call out for help- from the guy he bumped into earlier.-work of fiction | spelling and grammatical errors ahead
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 27





	Button

Yeosang happily entered a boutique and started to pick random clothes, checking them and immediately putting back if it doesn't match his taste. He noticed a shirt and took it from the rack, but the hanger got stuck on his bracelet, _"Gosh, I'm never wearing these bracelets again,"_ Yeosang thought. His hand wandered around his bracelet and took it off around the hanger. He slowly shook his head after removing and went towards the fitting rooms. There are three cubicles which he thought that is very convenient since this boutique is quite known.

Approaching to one cubicle, he bumped into a man, "Sorry," the man mumbled and Yeosang nodded. He saw the man fixing the collar of a polo he tried in front of the mirror outside. And Yeosang thought why would the mirror be outside. He shrugged and went inside a cubicle, locking it and hanging the shirt he took on a hook. He opened the light and immediately unbuttoned his polo shirt. Two buttons left and he groaned. The peaceful shopping is not an option if there would be a lot of struggling— _the button got stuck in between the threads of his shirt._ Yeosang looked through the small gap between the hinge and the door to see if someone's there to help since no matter how he tried to remove the stuck button, it won't come off.

_"Great. Now I should ask the guy from earlier to help me, damn it. How embarrassing."_ Yeosang sighed and slowly opened the door, catching the man's attention. He smiled and spoke, "Hello, can you help me with a little thing here?" The man nodded and went in front of Yeosang's door.

Yeosang opened the door and asked him if he could remove the stuck button, the man nodded with a smile and immediately helping Yeosang. There's a little tense over there since Yeosang's chest was revealed but anyways, "Done. It's removed. I suggest to cut the threads so the button won't be stuck again." Yeosang nodded and gave him a smile, "Thank you very much." He said and the man replied with, "No problem," After the man headed out, Yeosang locked the door and looked into the mirror. He removed his polo shirt and tried the shirt.

Looking at his reflection, he smiled. The shirt fit on him perfectly. "Now, I'm buying this." After wearing his polo again, Yeosang took the shirt he'd buy and went to the cashier. He didn't knew what's with him but there's a sudden disappointment when he got to the cashier, seeing the man who helped him earlier, leaving the boutique. "Sir, are you going to pay for this?" Yeosang nodded to the cashier and paid. While holding the paper bag, Yeosang decided to go and buy himself snacks and coffee. He doesn't like coffee that much but he had a sudden urge to buy. Entering the café, he saw him. Yes, the man he saw and bumped into, the man who saw him almost half naked, yes the man who helped him with the stupid button, sitting down waiting for his named to be called.

Yeosang ordered and sat not too far from the man. Just two tables away, enough for the man not to notice him. Yeosang decided to use his phone and scroll through social media while waiting. Few minutes later the lady at the cashier placed two drinks on the counter, looking what's written on it. "Iced americano for Jongho and Yeosang?" She called and repeating it. Yeosang stood up and saw the man standing up too. _"So his name is Jongho."_ He immediately thought. Jongho smiled at him and they both went to the counter. Their hands accidentally touched until the cashier spoke, "Here's for Jongho and here's for Yeosang to avoid confusion." Yeosang nodded at the cashier and went back to his seat.

Not too long after he sat down, a figure of a man started to approach near him until he's in front of him, "Uhm, hello? Y-yeosang?" He doesn't have any idea about what's happening and why would Jongho come in front of him but there's a part of him just wanted this. Talking to him, "Can I sit with you? Someone sat on my place," Jongho nervously said. Yeosang smiled and nodded, "No problem. You can take the seat in front of me." After Jongho sat down, his eyes wandered around to look if there are still tables left to sit, _there are_. He smiled and his gay self just started to kick in, wondering why would Jongho sit with him if there are still empty tables left.

"So, why would you sit with me when there are empty tables left?" Yeosang asked Jongho with a playful grin. He saw Jongho's ear reddened and he _liked_ it. Jongho started to look at him and Yeosang chuckled, "I understand, I won't even hesitate to ask someone like me who's beautiful, if I could sit with them." He saw Jongho smile and sipped his coffee. Yeosang's grin widened and Jongho looked into his caramel brown like eyes, "I won't disagree with that. After all you're somehow _interesting_."

"Now you're interested with me, Jongho?" Yeosang asked while raising his eyebrow, "What if I am?" Yeosang bit his lip and once again chuckled. "Are you?"

"I am."

"Then keep wondering about me. I would wonder about you too," Both of them laughed and started chatting. They shared a lot about themselves and somehow the stupid things they have done. Now Yeosang ended up inside Jongho's car and they're heading to the park to watch the stars. "Do you like stars?" Jongho asked Yeosang who's resting his head on the window, "Not that much. But it can sometimes help me." Jongho looked at Yeosang and looked back at the road immediately, "How?"

Yeosang turned to Jongho and removed his head from leaning towards the window, "I don't know either. But I have this habbit when I am stressed I count things. Like counting stars or even buttons," Yeosang paused and chuckled, remembering the button earlier. "Then it will make me feel relaxed, since I have no one to count on." Right after the word "on" silence covered everything. Yeosang leaned his head backwards and sighed. He felt fingers holding his hand and intertwining it with his fingers, "Sang, I may not know you that much since I just met you earlier but I would always want to let you know that I'm always here. By your side."

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn't make sense byE :"")


End file.
